One Chobit Man -Fanfiction parodique-
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Tu prends Chobits ,tu remplace tout les persos par ceux de OPM et t'as ça.
1. Intro

**Bonjour a tou(te) s,  
C'est la première fiction que je poste ici et je n'attends pas d'indulgence de votre part.  
Je fais souvent des fautes de temps et j'en suis navré :( J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop gênantes.  
De toute façon, fouettez-moi autant qu'il le faudra pour corriger mes erreurs.  
J'aime ça.**

 **Cette histoire m'est apparu dans un de me nombreux bugs cérébraux. J'étais tranquille à penser au fait que j'adorerais une saison deux a OPM et je-ne-sais par quelle sorcellerie, je me suis mis a superposer du Chobits sur ça... Après de bonnes barres en compagnie de moi-même (ceci est tellement triste) je me suis persuadé qu'il serais fort coupable de garder ça pour moi.**  
 **Donc il faut s'attendre a pas mal de second degré, un léger soupçon de Shonen-ai, des dialogue fort peu convaincant et particulièrement tendancieux si l'envie m'en prend. À de l'OC totalement assumé et ...À des chapitres plutôt court.**  
 **Bien entendue, aucune des deux histoire ne m'appartient, pas plus que ces pauvres personnages. Si ce fut le cas, cela aurait été de la merde.**

Disclamer: **  
Les personnages et le monde sont l'oeuvre de One et ne m'appartiennent en aucuns cas.  
Le scénario lui, appartient a CLAMP.  
Je ne gagne rien a partager cette fiction, si ce n'est le fait de divertir les lecteurs.  
**

* * *

 **Introduction :**

Saitama finit de nettoyer le comptoir du bar et ramassa les tables avant de se diriger dans les cuisines où sa collègue avait déjà commencé à faire la vaisselle. Il posa le tout a coté d'elle le plus délicatement possible et retroussa un peu plus ces manches pour lui venir en aide.  
La femme poussa un petit cri quand elle le vit.

Fubuki:- **NON!** **Je t'avais dit de ne pas toucher à la vaisselle !**  
Saitama: - **Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose...**

Fubuki: - **Et bien contente toi de nettoyer ce que tu ne risques pas de casser !** Saitama soupira. J **e veux dire... Tu sais très bien que si tu casses encore quelque chose, tu vas te faire virer.**  
Saitama: - **Je sais.** Il détourna le regard et croisa les bras. **Je comptais démissionner.**

La femme le regarda un moment avant de souffler  
Fubuki: - **Tu sais aussi qu'il te faut de l'argent avant la fin de la semaine si tu ne veux pas être viré de ton appartement**.  
Saitama: - **Difficile de ne pas s'en souvenir.** Elle roula des yeux et recommença sa vaisselle  
Fubuki: - **Allez fiche le camp ! Si tu veux trouver du taff intéressant il faut que tu commences les recherches de suite.** Il lui sourit doucement  
Saitama:- **Aaaarrg. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais avoir un ordinateur personnel...**  
Fubuki: - **Il faudrait que tu aies un emploi bien payer pour ça.**  
Saitama: - **Ouais... mais du coup je n'aurais plus besoin d'un ordi pour m'aider a en trouver un.**

Ils rirent un petit moment avant que Saitama ne la remercie, lui souhaite une agréable soirée et parte par la porte des employés, emportant les poubelles avec lui, pour déboucher sur une ruelle malodorante  
Il posa les sacs et bondit en arrière dans un cri d'horreur.  
Un bras ?...  
Un bras dépassait des ordures !  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avança lentement, s'accroupit et tendit une main tremblante pour soulever une des poches.  
Au même moment, sa collègue arriva en courant.

Saitama: - **QU'EST-CE-QUE...?!**

Saitama venait de découvrir le visage d'un jeune homme, particulièrement beau. Avec des cheveux d'or en épis, entourant le visage son visage éthéré a la peau d'albâtre.

Fubuki: - **Ah! Quelle chance ! J'ai bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...** Saitama se tourna vers elle en état de choc

Saitama: - **C'EST UN CADAVRE ! COMMENT TU PEUX RESTER AUSSI CALME!?** Elle arqua les sourcilles avant de partir dans un rire sans gène qui choqua un peu plus ce pauvre Saitama

Fubuki: - **C'est un ordinateur personnel...pfff... Regarde ces oreilles ... AHAHA ! Ta tête est épique !** Pendant que son amie se moquer de lui, il remarqua enfin les oreilles en métal doré imitant celles des chats, qui sortait de sous les épis blonds et désordonnée du jeune homme.  
Il lui fallut néanmoins un certain temps pour que son rythme cardiaque revienne à la normal. **Ça va mieux... ?** La femme lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Qui soit dite en passant, n'était pas en raccord avec son sourire moqueur et les larmes qui lui restait aux coins des yeux. **Comme je t'ai dit, C'est vraiment une chance. Tu pourrais essayer de le réparer. Elle fit un sourire rayonnant. Un ordi pour que dalle...**

Cette idée n'était pas du tout mauvaise. Surtout, que son meilleur ami était vraiment balèze en informatique. Mais l'idée de se balader avec un "cadavre" nu dans les bras sur les 5 km qui le séparé de son appartement ...n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Fubuki: - **Tu peux prendre une des nappe a l'intérieur. Temps que tu la ramènes PROPRE, demain matin ça devrais aller. Pense juste a te lever plus tôt.**

Plus de raison de refuser.  
Saitama: - **On se vois demain Fubuki ! Je te dirais si j'ai réussi à l'allumer.**

La femme lui fit des signes d'encouragement depuis la porte et ce fut légèrement inquiet qu'il mit son " _paquet_ " fraîchement emballer sur l'épaule et partit comme un voleur.

Rasant les murs.


	2. Démmarage mouvementé

**Chapitre 1**

 **Démmarage mouvementé**

" **Quel foutue idée! Bordel Fubuki!** "

Enveloppé un corps dans un drap... Mais bien sûr.

Il venait de passer 20 mn a tenté de fuir un policier qui l'avait pris pour un espèce d'assassin psychopathe... Le pire, c'est que sous la pression, il n'avait pas pensé a simplement lui expliquer que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple ordinateur.

Mais bon, le bon coté, c'est que vu l'heur a laquelle il rentra, éviter la gardienne de l'immeuble ne fut pas vraiment difficile,.

City Z n'était pas très fréquenter... Pas même par ces quelques habitants, qui restaient toujours cloîtrés dans leurs maisons/appartements. Ce fut donc rassuré qu'il fini par arriver a son étage et déposa son ordi pour chercher ses clefs dans ses poches. Clefs qu'il mit un certain temps a trouver. Une fois cela fait, il rentra avec son paquet et entreprit de le déballer.

- **Alors ... Comment tu t'allumes?...**

Il eu un moment d'hésitation, ayant vraiment l'impression que c'était un humain, mais fini par regarder ses mains, ses pieds, sa nuque ... Bref, tout les endroits susceptibles d'avoir un bouton On/Off.

Rien...

Si l'appareil n'avait pas eu un entrejambe aussi dépourvu d'appendice génital, il aurait sûrement fini par repartir sur son idée de cadavre. Toutefois l'ayant plus minutieusement examiné, il était clair que c'était un objet.

Un foutu objet qu'il n'arriverait jamais a allumé tout seul !

Et c'est fatiguer (malgré qu'il soit encore relativement tôt) qu'il décida d'appeler son meilleur ami a la rescousse.

Saitama: - **Allô. C'est Saitama .**

King: - **Ho , bizarre que tu m'appelles a cette heure. Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe?**

Saitama: - **j'ai... Trouver un ordi et...**

King: - **HEIN ?! Comment ça ?**

Saitama: - **eto...Dans les poubelles derrière le resto ou je taf.**

King: - **Woooooo! Cette chance ! Je peux passer le voir dit?! Il est dans quel état ?**

Saitama: - **A première vue il a l'air totalement neuf. Mais je n'arrive pas a l'allumer, donc oui. Ça serais bien si tu passais m'aider...**

King: - **haaaa, il démarre pas du tout**?

Saitama: - **euh...C'est plutôt que je ne trouve pas le bouton ...**

King: - **T'es sérieux ? Me dit pas que ça te gêne de chercher?** Son ami commença a rire grassement

Saitama: - **King...J'ai cherché absolument partout. La nuque, la poitrine, les mains, les pieds...**

King: - **oh...Tu sais , c'est peut-être un ordi spé.**

Saitama: - **Comment ça ?**

King:- **J'ai entendu dire que certains ordi ne s'allumer que par un baiser...**

Saitama: - **Arrêtes de te moquer de moi a la fin !**

King: - **hein? Non, pour une fois, je suis sérieux !**

Saitama: - **fffff...a demain.**

Saitama raccrocha sans rien attendre de son stupide ami.

Mais bien vite, l'idée d'embrasser le mannequin blond ne lui sembla pas plus stupide que le fait d'avoir un ordinateur a forme humaine.

Il s'attarda sur le visage de l'appareil, qui lui parut bien trop réel pour qu'il puise faire une telle chose sans mourir de honte si ça ne fonctionner pas.

... Mais au pire, personne ne le saurait jamais...

Il inspira profondément et rapprocha son visage de l'androïde.

De longs cils d'or ornaient ses immenses paupières closes.

Des pommettes légèrement rosies.

Un nez droit au bout fin et défini, qui surplombai des lèvres pleines, couleurs pétales, aux commissures retrousser comme dans un léger sourire.

Un visage tout bonnement parfait.

...

Il recula en se facepalmant au passage. S'accusant de penser ça.

Pourquoi tout était si difficile dans sa vie ? Il lui fallait éminemment une petite amie si il commençait a baver sur de vulgaires robots. Au moins cela lui parut clair.

Après encore quelques instant où il se convainc du mieux qu'il put qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange a ce qu'il allait faire. Il se rapprocha encore une fois de l'ordi et ferma bien fort les yeux avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Les lèvres contraires commencèrent a chauffer au contact des sienne et une lumière éblouissante irradia l'appartement, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et se décaler brusquement.

Il vit l'androïde se soulever dans les airs comme par magie, se libérant de la nappe.

Son corps dégagait tellement de lumière et de chaleur qu'il eu l'impression d'avoir un soleil dans son salon.

Quand la lumière commença a ce dissipé, et le robot a redescendre sur terre, Saitama se rendit compte que sa mâchoire était au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il referma la bouche bien vite et se rassit convenablement pendant que le robot maintenant au sol en position assise, ouvrait lentement ses immenses yeux d'un or incandescent.

Saitama: - **B...Bonjour...**

Il bégayé bel et bien face a cet être étrange et quelque peu effrayant.

Genos: - **...Ge...Genos!**

Saitama: - **Genos? C'est ton nom ?**

L'androïde pencha la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

Saitama: - **Arf...Me dit pas que tu es dans une autre langue ?**

Le blond se rapprocha avec une moue interrogatrice.

Genos: - **Genooos.**

Saitama: - **Merde, j'espère que King pourra changer ça.**

Saitama sourit en regardant l'appareil (qui n'avait finalement pas l'air très dangereux) regardé son nouveau propriétaire avec curiosité.

Le robot du voir un quelconque signe familier dans le sourire de Saitama, puisqu'il se jeta avec une force indéniable sur le pauvre homme, lui faisant un câlin digne d'un catcheur finlandais.

Saitama: -AAAAAAARRRGGG!

Genos: -Geeenooooos!

Saitama: -CALME TOI "GENOS"!


	3. Un ordi spé?

**Chapitre 2**

 **Un ordi spé ?**

Saitama ne put fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. "Genos" avait passé cette dernière a le scruté fixement en boudant dans un coin, puisque son propriétaire lui avait fait comprendre que son comportement ne lui convenais pas. Puis lui avait fait enfilé un de ses pyjamas en lui disant de rester a une distance raisonnable.

Quand le jour pointa le bout de ses rayons a travers la baie vitrée de son balcon. Il se leva, la nuque raide a cause du manque de sommeil, et salua l'androïde (qui lui répondit en papillonnant des yeux pour exprimer son incompréhension) puis partit dans sa minuscule salle d'eau pour faire sa toilette.

Il vit une tête blonde hirsute qui l'observait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pendant qu'il se brosser les dents et soupira.

Saitama : - **Il va vraiment te falloir une MAJ...**

Propre et habillé , il se fit chauffer une théière d'eau en essayant d'expliquer a Genos qu'il pouvait regarder la télé, ou lire ce qui il lui plairait dans la pile de manga au milieu du salon. Puis il se dit que le robot ne savait sûrement pas lire. Mais étonnamment celui ci attrapa un tome de SNK et commença à regarder les dessins avec intérêt.

Saitama : - **Il est a l'envers...** Saitama rit doucement. **Je t'apprendrai a lire, ok ?**

Genos leva la tête vers lui, avec le même regard interrogateur que jusqu'à présent. Ce a quoi le brun répondit par un sourire en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux du blond.

Un " **GENOOOOOOS** " retentis avant que l'androïde ne se lance sur lui pour l'enlacer, faisant s'écraser par terre le pauvre Saitama sous le poids de l'appareil..

Saitama : - **Aaaaaaagggh...Il te faut vraiment une MAJ...**

La théière siffla au même moment et Genos sursauta puis le lâcha enfin, cherchant du regard, la provenance de ce bruit inquiétant.

Saitama lui tapota l'épaule,se voulant rassurant. Puis allât retirer l'objet du feu.

Le robot l'observa mettre du thé dans une tasse et verser l'eau maintenant bouillante par-dessus, puis fouetter le tout.

Saitama : - **J'imagine que les machines ne boivent pas de thé ?**

Genos :- **Genos ?**

Saitama : - **J'ai peur de te griller si j'essaye... Le mieux serait de poser la question a King ce soir.**

Il se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit sous le regard inquiet de la machine quant a la vapeur qui émanait de la tasse.

Saitama : - **Ne t'inquiète pas ,ce n'est pas de l'eau bouillante qui va nous tuer.**

Il sourit de façon a le calmé ,mais l'androïde préféra fixer intensément l'objet. Saitama n'y prêta pas plus attention et sirota tranquillement son thé en allumant la télé histoire de voir s'il y avait quelques promotions dans les villes avoisinantes.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se soit rapproché petit a petit, et se retrouve littéralement avec le nez dans sa tasse.

Il soupira alors et décida de la vider d'une traite avant de se lever sous le regard interrogateur du robot.

Saitama :- **Bon, Genos! C'est pas que tu m'ennuies ,mais je dois aller bossé.**

Genos :- **Genos?**

Il regarda le blond, se demandant s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit.

Saitama : - **Je sais que tu ne parles pas ma langue, mais vaudrais mieux pour toi que oui... Il y a des monstres partout ici. Ne sors pas de l'appart et n'ouvre a PERSONNE.**

Genos :- **Genos!**

L'androïde eut un regard de type :" **a vos ordres** " qui étonna son propriétaire. Et c'est avec un air de soulagement, suivi d'un grand sourire, qu'il ... Se fit de nouveaux enlacer avec force par l'autre.

Saitama : - **Tu sais que si j'étais normal ,tu m'aurais déjà cassé en morceaux ?**

Genos :- **Genos ?**

Saitama : - **Pfff...A ce soir robot démoniaque !**

Il réussi a se dégagé de l'étreinte sans faire de mal a la machine, et mit ses baskets.

Genos : - **A...Ace...A -ce s-o-a.**

Saitama se retourna, surpris.

Saitama : - **TU VIENS DE PARLER?!**

Mais Genos était déjà partit découvrir la pile de manga et ne fit pas attention a lui.

Saitama : - **Mazette...**

Un peu plus tard, quand Saitama arriva au restaurant, il ne s'étonna pas de trouver la porte grande ouverte et les tables déjà mises.

Fubuki :- **Bonjour toi !** Hurla presque Fubuki en le voyant arriver. **Je t'attendais pour mettre la dernière table.**

Saitama la regarda, interdit.

Merdouille.

Fubuki :- **Ah non! T'es pas sérieux?!**

Saitama : - **et ben..**.

Fubuki :- **Mais merde ! T'es vraiment impossible ! Comment je fais moi, si le chef m'en tient responsable?!**

Elle avait l'air plus inquiète qu'en colère et le brun s'en sentit profondément navré.

Saitama : - **Je...Je suis désolé Fubuki...**

Elle soupira et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

Fubuki :- **C'est bon...j'imagine qu'il t'est arrivé des tuiles pour que tu oublies...**

Saitama : - **Tuiles. Peut être pas a ce point...**

Fubuki :- **Arf! Ça va , raconte-moi! On a encore pas mal de temps avant que le chef arrive.**

Ils se laissèrent tombés sur les chaises.

Saitama : - **Et bien... Comment dire...**

Saitama ne savait pas trop s'il avait besoin de raconter absolument tout...

Alors il s'en tient au plus important.

Saitama : - **il fonctionne.**

Fubuki :- **Non, c'est vrai?!**

Saitama : - **Sisi...**

Fubuki :- **Bon dieu. Saitama ,c'est de l'ironie. Je sais bien qu'il s'est allumé. Tu n'aurais pas ces immenses cernes sinon...**

Saitama : - **Ah...Oui ! Il s'est allumé,mais il as l'air bugé. Il as passer la nuit a me fixer dans un coin du salon...Tu pense que les ordi peuvent avoir des pulsions meurtrière de type "rebellons nous contre ces humains qui nous manipulent !" ou genre?**

Fubuki :- **T'aurais put le mettre en veille ,idiot!**

Elle rit une bonne minute en imaginant la nuit du circonspect brun.

Saitama : - **Veille ? Il y a un bouton pour ça?**

Fubuki :- **...mmmmh...S'il s'allume, c'est que quelqu'un a déjà installé un OS. Donc tu dois juste appuyer quinze secondes sur le bouton de démarrage.**

Saitama : - **Jamais.**

Fubuki :- **Ça va aller , même si son interrupteur est placé dans "un endroit stratégique", c'est pas la mort...**

Saitama : - **Je vais le laisser allumé.**

Fubuki :- **Plus catégorique tu meurs...**

Elle soupira encore et reprit son questionnement.

Fubuki :- **Et donc?S'il fonctionne, c'est bien non ?**

Saitama : - **C'est que le logiciel doit être dans une langue étrangère, il ne dit qu'un seul mot... Enfin non ! Deux. Ce matin il m'as dit "a ce soir"**

Fubuki :- **oh ,c'est étrange. Normalement, avec, il parle automatiquement toutes les langues...**

Saitama : - **Sérieux?! Y'as pas un réglage a faire ?**

Fubuki :- **Pas que je sache, non. Enfin, va savoir. Peut-être que c'est un modèle américain ou allemand. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?**

Saitama : - **Genos, c'est tout. Avec différentes intonations.**

Fubuki :- **Ahah, ça doit être mignon.**

Saitama : - **On dirais un morveux**

Saitama sourit en repensant aux mimiques mignonnes du robot, ce qui n'échappa pas a son amie.

Fubuki :- **Tu commence a t'y attacher ?**

Saitama : - **Hein ?! C'est une machine.**

Fubuki :- **Et alors ? Moi, j'ai eu le cœur briser quand mon vielle ipod a rendu l'âme.**

Cette fois, ce fut Saitama qui soupira.

Saitama : - **Tu va le comparer a un micro onde aussi?!**

Fubuki repartit dans un éclat de rire.

Fubuki : - **Tu vois que tu l'aimes bien !**

Saitama : - **Tsssss. Ferme la, tu veux.**

Et c'est sur cet échange, gênant pour l'un et amusant pour l'autre, qu'arriva le chef.

Des excuses et une longue journée de travail les attendaient...

Saitama fit un petit salut a la propriétaire de l'immeuble en espérant qu'elle ne Lui saute pas dessus et le menace de mort/expulsion.

Mais celle-ci étant plongé dans une vive discussion avec elle-même, ne le remarqua même pas.

Il remercia le ciel pour lui avoir évité d'affronter la petite lolita hystérique, et fini par remarquer l' imposante silhouette qui tenté, sans succès, de s'abriter de la vue de la propriétaire.

Saitama : - **King?!**

King : - **Tu aurais put te dépêcher ! Cette fille est absolument terrifiante ... Très jolie, certes ... Mais redoutable.**

Saitama : - **oh, crois moi. Tu ne la trouverais pas mignonne si elle était ta proprio.**

King : - **Je te crois sur parole... Fuyons !**

Ils grimpèrent ensemble les cinq étages qui les séparaient de son appartement en discutant a demi mots d'un certain ordinateur.

Avant d'arrivée devant la porte.

King : - **Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu restes aussi secret. Tu ne vas pas me faire de surprise, tu sais. Les ordis, j'en ai vu un certain nombre...**

Entre temps Saitama avait déverrouillé la porte pour laissé la phrase de King en suspend face a une scène plus ou moins gênante.

En effet , Genos avait cru bon d'attraper un des tomes de To Love Ru traînant dans l'appart, et était présentement en train de copier la position suggestive qu'afficher un personnage sur une double page.

Un mince filet de sang nasal s'épanouit sur la face ovale du brun.

Fort heureusement, King ne releva pas .

Saitama : - **G-Genos!**

La voix de Saitama sortit l'androïde de sa "lecture".

Il leva des yeux pleins d'étoiles vers lui et remarqua enfin la présence intruse.

Ni une ni deux, il s'interposa entre les deux hommes avec un air noir et méfiant, dirigé a King.

Celui ci recula brutalement en voyant les bras du robot commencés a émettre des rayonnements et sifflements inquiétant.

Saitama attrapa ses bras lumineux le plus consciencieusement et vite possible.

Saitama : - **DU CALME ! ÇA SUFFI !**

La lumière et le bruit cessèrent immédiatement et Genos baisa la tête comprenant sûrement qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

Un moment plus tard, les deux amis étaient assis autour de la table. L'ordi portable qu'avait amener King, était ouvert sur une page de discussion d'un forum autour d'un sujet quasiment surréaliste.

King : - **Sai, crois moi. Il y a de grande chance que cet ordi soit une création originale.**

Saitama : - **Ben ok ...Mais du coup. Si c'est le cas, je suis chanceux ?**

King : - **Ahaha ! Il ne dit que "Genos" donc il a sûrement un problème. Mais oui, si tu es prêt à raquer ... Il pourrait vraiment devenir puissant**.

Saitama leva les yeux au ciel et émit une plainte désespéré, avant de centrer son attention sur Genos, qui jusqu'à présent ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Cependant, il évita de croiser le regard de son possesseur et préféra contempler le sol d'un air coupable quand il vit le brun se tourner vers lui, pendant que l'ordinateur portable personnel de King, une jolie petite poupée de la taille d'une main, courait joyeusement autour de lui.

Saitama : - **Déso petit Genos, j'ai pas de fric pour t'optimiser...** L' interpellé levât des yeux implorant vers lui. **pfff, Arrête de faire la tête. King ne t'en veut pas...**

King : - **Un peu en fait...**

Saitama : - **Ta gueule.**

Genos eu un air désolé, mais se rapprocha d'eux.

Quant il fut près , Saitama lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et lui offrit un sourire.

Saitama : - **Aller, ça va aller. Je ne t'en veux pas moi, tu sais** ?

Genos :- **G-G-Geeeeeenoooos!**

Étrangement, la voix mécanique eut des trémolos et les yeux de la machine lui semblèrent humide. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'y attarder, car le robot s'était de nouveau jeté sur lui de toutes ses forces, le plaquant au sol sous la pression de ses 2 tonnes de métal.

Saitama : - **Arrrrrrrrg aide moi, King...**

King : - **Je viens de me rendre compte a quel point ma Sumomo est mignonne...**

Son ami, au lieu de lui venir en aide, se mit à jouait avec son petit robot.

Un moment encore, après l'avoir laissé se faire écraser par Genos, King proposa d'essayer de vérifier quel OS était installé et permettait au blond de fonctionner.

Pour ce faire, il ouvrit une des oreilles en métal de Genos. Qui a la grande surprise de Saitama, cachait des câbles et connexions diverses. Et connecta Sumomo a celle ci.

Bien trop simple...

La pauvre petite poupée grilla littéralement sur place et retomba au sol dans un bruit mécanique, sous les cris horrifiés de son propriétaire.

King : - **NOOOOON!**

Saitama : - **Euh... Il s'est passé quoi ? Elle est cassée ?**

Demanda notre brun, en regardant le navrant résultat et le message qui s'était affiché sur l'écran, désormais noir.

 _ ***NO DATA***_

King : - **Sumomo!**

King ce lamentait sur le " _cadavre_ " de son ordi personnel et Genos semblait extrêmement choqué par l'état de l'appareil.

Saitama lui, égal a lui-même, ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Saitama : - **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

King : - **Genos a beaucoup plus de mémoire et de rame que Sumomo... Elle a craché ...**

Saitama : - **Euh... Tu veux dire qu'il est trop puissant, de base ?**

King : **-Il est SURPUISSANT ! D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas fonctionner ! ... Aucun OS n'est installé !**

King eu l'air de réfléchir a une vitesse alarmante. Pendant que Saitama tenté de saisir ce que voulait dire son ami.

Saitama : - **Je comprends pas tout...**

King : - **Moi non plus... Tu sais quoi. Je vais demander a un customizer de fou que je connais. Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider...**

Saitama : - **Si c'est pas trop chère.**

King : - **Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper pour le coût de réparation de ma Sumomo.**

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du pauvre Saitama.

Saitama : - **T'es pas sérieux ?**

King : - **On-ne-peux plus.**

Saitama : - **J'ai pas de blé !**

King : - **Tu raque.**


	4. Child Emperor

*** Réponse a "Le fantome(guest) : C'est le fait que les dialogues soient en italique ou précédés du nom de l'orateur qui te gêne? Je pense que c'est le fait que je joue trop aux RPG qui fait ça xD Mais je peux enlever ça au prochain chapitre si c'est dérangeant ^^ Ahaha tu es vraiment laxiste sur l'ortho :') c'est ignoble, tout autant que ma façon maladroite de tourner les phrases. Mais promis, je vais l'améliorer ;) ***

 **Du coup, des gens pour me dire si ma façon de mettre en pages les textes et dialogues est beaucoup trop illisible ne serais pas de refus ^^' svp**

 **Sur ce, place au très court chapitre que voici !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Child Emperor**

Saitama : **-Aller Genos. On y va !**

Le robot ,qui admiré le OPPAI en lettre d'or sur la poitrine du sweat que Saitama avait fini par lui aider a enfiler (ce ne fut néanmoins pas le seul vêtement qui fut essayé, vu que Genos était beaucoup plus grand que notre brun.) leva la tête, semblant particulièrement heureux de cette sortie.

Saitama : **-Par contre évite de crier quand on sera dehors. Si Tatsumaki san nous attrape, j'ai peur qu'on rate notre rdv... Et qu'on y perde la vie, malencontreusement...**

Genos : **-Genos !**

l'androïde était déjà devant la porte à l'attendre et cela faillit arracher un sourire a Saitama. Il se reteint néanmoins, de peur de se faire aplatir de nouveau, et ils sortirent tout deux enfin du minuscule appartement. Mais a peine arriver au rdc, une tête de court cheveux vert bouclées fit son apparition dans une forte bourrasque.

Saitama : **-ET merde... Quand on parle du loup...**

Tatsumaki : **-SAITAMA SAN !**

Saitama : **-Bonjour Mlle Tatsumaki...**

Tatsumaki : **-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé du fait que tu héberges un jeune homme dans MON immeuble?**!

Elle se planta devant le brun. Un regard perçant et les mains visés sur les hanches.

Saitama : **-Je... euuuh c'est a dire...**

Tatsumaki : **-J'attends des explications !**

La demoiselle s'avança un peu plus ,sans même touché terre. Sa hargne l'avait fait déployé son maudit pouvoir de télékinésie. Cepandant, elle sembla bien trop prés de Saitama ,aux yeux de Genos en tout cas, qui se déplaça a une vitesse fulgurante pour s'interposer entre eux deux. Toutefois, il ne tenta pas de l'attaquer.

Tatsumaki : **-QUE-QUOI?!**

Tatsumaki semblait fortement énervé...

Saitama : **-éhéh, il réagit très mal quand quelqu'un m'approche... Genos, ça va aller.**

Tatsumaki : **-Mmh, ainsi donc, c'est ton petit ami.**

Saitama : **-Quoi?... NON ! N'affirme pas ça comme si c'était évident !**

Tatsumaki : - **Je n'y aurais pas cru si on me l'avait dit. Cet homme est bien trop jeune pour toi, Saitama...**

Saitama : **-JE VIENS DE DIRE QUE C'ÉTAIT FAUX ! C'est un ordinateur personnel. Bon sang !**

Tatsumaki eu l'air surprise et fixa de plus près l'androïde,s'attardant sur ses oreilles de métal.

Tatsumaki : **-Ok... Tu vas le revendre pour me payer le loyer.**

Saitama : **-Dans tes... Non Mlle compte trouver un emploie mieux payé.**

La petite Lolita le toisa de haut (du moins, du haut de ses 148cm).

Tatsumaki : **-Soit... Je te laisse 10 jours. Après ça, tu pars.**

Et elle repartie dans une rafale de vent.

Toute en agressivité cette petite...

Saitama : **-pfff... Genos, je ne te souhaite jamais d'avoir affaire a une telle harpie ...**

Le blond tourna un visage contrit vers lui, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Saitama : **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te revendrais jamais. Je vais te réparer et tu vas me servir**

Machinalement, il se mit à tapoter le crâne du robot comme s'il eut s'agit d'un enfant que l'on console.

Saitama : **-BORDEL DE MERDE ! ON VA RATÉ NOTRE RENDEZ-VOUS !**

S'exclama-t-il soudain. Il ne prit même pas la peine de détacher le robot de son cou et préféra l'agripper par la taille pour partir en courant. Sous le regard énervé de la Tsundere...

Saitama reposa Genos a terre et souffla un bon moment.

Saitama : **-Haaan-ha... Je ne me souvenais plus a quel point c'est douloureux de courir...m'enfin ,on est a l'heu... WTF?!**

Il resta un moment à dévisager l'imposant portail derrière lequel il y avait un manoir plus imposant encore.

Saitama : -Bordel, on est tombés sur un connard de bourge ...

Il appuya sur la sonnette avec une moue dégoûté.

Saitama : **-D-Des maids super sexy?!**

Vinrent en effet, l'inviter a entré.

Saitama : **-Doux Jésus... Je suis Saitama, nous avions...**

Les soubrettes en tenues affriolantes lui coupèrent la parole et les agrippèrent, lui et Genos sous un " **Nous vous attendions** " parfaitement synchrone. Et tandis qu'un filet de sang vient s'épanouir de nouveau sur la face béate du brun, un petit garçon descendit les marches de l'immense escalier qui mener au manoir.

Child Emperor : **-Ne bave pas trop sur mes ordis, tu veux.**

L'interpellé levat la tête vers le garçon, d'abords surpris par le fait que ces femmes soit des machines, puis aussi et surtout par l'apparence de ce qui paraissait être son rendez-vous.

Saitama : **-Euh... Child Emperor ?**

Demanda t'il, peu convaincu face au collégien.

Child Emperor : **-C'est mon pseudo, oui. Et donc tu es Saitama. Et cette machine doit être celle dont King m'a parlé...**

Le gamin s'approcha de Genos et l'inspecta un instant.

Child Emperor : **-C'est bien une création originale ! Magnifique !**

Tout content, il prit la main du robot et l'entraîna a l'intérieur.

Les Maids les suivirent en traînant Saitama.

Saitama : **-J'ai l'impression d'être le personnage principal d'un manga de type harem...**

A FWE MOMENTS LATER

Il semblait que l'androïde fasciner le gamin. Ce dernier lui posa tout un tas de question et fini par lui faire essayer de dire quelques mots et enregistré de longues séries de chiffres pour ensuite les lui faire répéter. Ce qui fut un succès.

Puis viens le moment où il voulut essayer de vérifier son système d'exploitation...

Et une pile de maids-ordi s'entassât rapidement aux cotés de Genos et Child Emperor, le gamin n'arrivant pas a piraté la sécurité qui d'après lui semblais protéger l'androïde, ses ordis s'étaient tous court-circuités les uns après les autres et Saitama, bien qu'inquiet (s'il devait payer les réparations de ces machines, il était clairement foutu) Ne parvient pas a arrêter le massacre.

Child Emperor : **-Il est tout de même certain qu'il a un logiciel d'apprentissage extrêmement avancé. Mais difficile de dire le quel dans ces conditions...**

Dit le garçon en observant la dernière soubrette tomber a terre en affichant le même résultat sur les écrans qui tapisser la pièce. "NO DATA" encore et toujours.

Saitama : **-D'apprentissage?...**

Le garçon regarda encore Genos, semblant réfléchir, quand une voix féminine l'interrompît.

Lilly : **-Maitre ?**

Une jeune demoiselle a la beauté presque irréel et doté d'incroyables yeux d'un bleu pâle presque luminescent, pénétra alors dans la pièce et salua le brun, toujours paniqué. Puis se dirigea vers le gamin.

Lilly : **-Laissez moi essayé.**

Elle lui proposa en souriant avec douceur. Child Emperor eut un curieux vacillement dans le regard, avant de hochet la tête sans mot dire.

Le brun vit alors la belle demoiselle enlevé sa coiffe de soubrette qui caché des oreilles de chat en métal noir et en fût réellement surpris.

Saitama : **-C'est un ordi?!**

Il ne put s'empêcher d'exclamer. La demoiselle se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle commencé a sortir les câbles de connexion, et hocha de nouveau la tête en souriant.

Saitama : **-C'est incroyable...**

Elle semblait presque aussi humaine que Genos dans sa façon de parler et de se mouvoir.

Une fois connectée, elle ne tarda pas a bugé et en un instant,avant même qu'elle ne vacille, le gamin la rattrapa et arracha les câbles. Puis appela deux autre maids robotique pour l'aider a la transportée quelque part en disant a Saitama de l'attendre ici.

Ce dernier, en sueur, ne pensait qu'a la somme colossale des ordinateur que son Genos venait de griller.

Saitama : **-Oublies ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ... Je vais devoir te revendre.**

La machine le regarda avec une face d'effrois.

Saitama : **-C'est ta faute aussi. T'avais qu'a te laisser hacké !**


	5. Installation du périphérique

**Voilà enfin le Quatrième chapitre :p j'ai l'excuse d'avoir passer un bon moment a corriger toutes mes fictions. Voilà pourquoi ce fut si long :) et même si c'est plutôt court, le suivant ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps a arriver.**

 **merci a ceux qui suivent cette histoire :D je vais essayer de la rendre meilleur a chaque chapitre rien que pour vous 3  
**

 **Chapino12: Voici la suite :) et merci pour la review  
**

 **Queen of Sword: Gracias nuevamente por tu review ;) espero este capitulo te guste también**

 **Chapitre 4 : Installation du périphérique d'apprentissage social 30%**

Ils étaient finalement hors du manoir dans une ambiance a la fois morose ,du fait que le gamin surdoué n'avait pût dire de quelle série de machines l'androïde blond était tiré. Mais tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir eu a remboursé les dégâts occasionnés par ce même blondinet...

Quoiqu'il en soit, une hypothèse de Child Emperor, fut que l'androïde était en réalité un cyborg. Ou plus précisément un Chobits ... Mais pour ce dernier, il n'avait les moyens de le confirmé immédiatement.

Néanmoins les diverses expériences qu'il avait faites en un court laps de temps, confirmèrent que la machine possédée la capacité de digérer des aliments, s'en servant comme carburant. Et d'un logiciel d'apprentissage qui, tel un homme, évoluer en fonction de son environnement et de ses expériences.

Le collégien encouragea donc notre protagoniste a rentré chez lui et instruire cette machine comme il se doit pendant que lui-même tentait de trouver plus d'information sur son origine.

 _-J'y pense. tu dois être mort de faim ?_

 _-Faim ?_

 _-Oui ,il parait que tu peux manger ... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on aller se faire un ramen?_

 _-Oui ...Maître !_ Saitama arrêta net tout mouvement ,un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

 _-Évite s'il-te plait. Ce n'est pas parce-que ces jolies soubrettes mécaniques t'ont appris des nouveaux mots qu'ils sont tous utilisables dans la vie courante..._

 _-Oui m_ _ _aître_!_ Répondit le cyborg avec plus de conviction.

 _-...Je me disais bien que tu ne comprenais pas tout... En vrai, tu ne fais que répéter des syllabes sans aucun sens pour toi, je me trompe?_

 _-Oui m_ _ _aître_!_ Saitama se contenta de soupirer en reprenant sa route, le blond sur les talons.

 _-C'est déjà mieux que de dire son nom en boucle comme un Pokémon ceci dit._

 _-Poké...mon ?_

 _-Des créatures fictives, presque aussi mignonnes que toi, Genos...mmh, je dois bien avoir un vieux jeu a te montrer. On aura qu'a dire que ça fait partit de ton "instruction"._

 _-Genos mignon ?_ Saitama se retourna vers la machine, avec un air méfiant.

 _-Avoue tout, cyborg démoniaque ! En réalité, tu fait semblant de ne pas me comprendre quand ça t'arrange?!_

 _-Oui m_ _aître !  
_

L'on entendit la lamentation du brun jusque dans le bar a ramen vers où ils se dirigeaient.

Leurs repas s'étant passé dans une ambiance fort gênante, le retour a l'appartement se fit rapidement.

Saitama n'eut jamais pensé se retrouver dans une situation aussi malaisante... Et tout ça à cause de ce fichu ordinateur personnel.  
Quel malheur quand celui-ci se mit a répéter des "Oui maître" a chaque phrase du brun, s'attirant les regards indignés de la plupart des clients présents. L'on devait l'avoir pris pour un sacré pervers... Et dire qu'il pensait sérieusement à aller lui chercher des vêtement a sa taille dans les prochains jours... Ça risquait d'être long.

Une chose était sûre, éduquée la machine n'était pas de tout repos. Mais étrangement cela ne dérangez pas Saitama... Bien au contraire.

Il commencer a se sentir heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait après le travaille, quelqu'un avec qui partagé les mangas et les jeux vidéo qu'il affectionné , ou encore chercher des promotions susceptible de l'intéressé dans les prospectus.

Et la vitesse folle a laquelle la machine commençait à parler était une véritable fascination pour lui.

En à peine 2 jours, Genos n'avait plus l'air d'un gamin qui cherche ses mots, mais bel et bien d'un adulte essayant de communiquer grâce a un vocabulaire peu fourni (ce qui en soi est un progrès faramineux). Il avait aussi pris l'habitude d'aider Saitama a préparé les repas et avait ainsi démontré qu'il était bien meilleur que le brun derrière les fourneaux. Il était aussi plus doué dans les travaux ménagés et...en réalité, a peu près dans tous les domaines possible. Cet appareil pouvait tout faire, tout comprendre et tout apprendre facilement et rapidement.

Saitama décida alors qui était temps de lui faire connaître la société... Surtout, parce qu'il fallait le vêtir convenablement, vu que les vêtements du brun le serré beaucoup trop, mais aussi pour voir son comportement en milieu urbain.

Le cyborg avait l'air impatient de sortir de nouveau et Saitama resta quelque peu interloqué quand il le vit replacer ses cheveux face au miroir de la salle de bain. Se demandant s'il rêvé ou si cette machine avait réellement une conscience de soi.

 _-On y va Genos._

 _-Je...prêt, maître._ dit le robot, en arrivant derrière le brun

 _-Je SUIS prêt. Il faut que tu indiques que tu ÊTRE._

 _-Suis...être._ Répéta le blond, un peu perdu.

- _aaaah... Tu sais quoi, on va te trouver des livres de cours. Je suis certain qu'ils te seront plus utiles que moi._

 _-Livre!_ s'enthousiasma le cyborg en attrapant un manga douteux

 _-Non, pas ce genre de cours_... Répondit Saitama en attrapant le dit livre et l'envoyant plus loin d'un geste ennuyé.

Ils finirent par sortir et eurent l'incommensurable plaisir de ne pas croiser Mlle Tatsumaki dans le hall, profitant de ce fait pour continuer leurs chemin sans trop s'attarder.

 _-Ça va être plus long que la dernière fois, Genos... City Y, là où était le manoir de Child Emperor, n'est pas loin. Mais City M est vraiment a une trotte d'ici..._

 _-City M ?_

 _-Oui. Ah ,et en faite King vie là-bas, on pourra passer le voir._

 _-Sumomo !_ S'exclama soudain le blond.

 _-Oui... T'as raison, on devrait attendre un peu avant d'aller le voir..._

 _-Sumomo !_ Répéta encore le cyborg en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

- _T'es pas en train de me supplier d'y aller, hein?_

 _-Oui maître!_

Le brun resta interdit pendant quelques secondes.

La conscience de cette machine dépassée vraiment l'idée qu'il s'en faisait a la base. Était-ce réellement un logiciel qui était a l'origine de ses réactions ? Tout cela lui semblait beaucoup trop compliquer, il décida donc d'abandonné ses réflexions pour aujourd'hui et d'attendre plutôt que Child Emperor trouve des informations sur sa provenance.  
Après tout, se compliquer la vie n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Ils finirent par prendre un tramway en parlant de tout et surtout de rien.

En effet, chaque chose intéressait le cyborg. Du plan d'arrêts du tram jusqu'aux passagers en passant par "la mécanique" de ce curieux véhicule aux dimensions impressionnante.

Saitama finit par ne plus répondre a ses questions en faisant le mort mais cela ne fit qu'intensifier la fréquence des interrogations du blond.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement a destination et sortirent du tram, Saitama soupira d'exaspération. Il était déjà fatiguer, et n'avait pourtant pas encore commencer à parcourir cet enchevêtrement de bâtiments commerciaux aux cotés du "jeune homme" qui, bien malgré lui, attiré tout les regards et les appareils-photo...

ils finirent par réussir a fendre la foule quelques instants plus tard et rentrèrent dans une boutique qui avait l'air de proposer des articles qui convenaient au budget fort limité du brun puis se firent presque immédiatement intercepté par une jeune commerçante paraissant être particulièrement en émoi face a la stature du cyborg.

Elle les guida donc dans les rayons ,proposant des articles de-ci, de-là. Tous plus ajustés qu'un maillot de corps.

 _\- Je vous dis que je veux des fringues a sa taille !_ Fini par braillé Saitama, complètement épuiser de voir Genos rentré et sortir des cabines avec un style de chanteur Kpop des bas-fond.

 _-Ils sont a la bonne longueur ...peut-être pourriez-vous aussi laisser votre petit ami choisir ce qui lui plait._ Répondit elle en se tournant vers le blond.

 _-C'est pas mon... Et puis zut! Genos, t'arrive a bouger au moins ?_ Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _-Oui maître !_ Affirma le cyborg en regardant son propriétaire avec adoration, devant une vendeuse complètement méduser.

Saitama ne releva pas le malaise et préféra se lever du tabouret où il s'était installé en poussant un "Parfait!" de conclusion qui arracha un raclement de gorge a la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne les mènent a la caisse, leur lançant de petits regards qui traduisaient parfaitement son jugement.

Inutile de préciser qu'après ce moment, le brun décida qu'il devait impérativement interdire a Genos de continuer a l'appeler comme ça... Mais pour l'heure, ils repartirent de la boutique. L'un heureux, l'autre anxieux.

 _-Ah, cool ! La librairie est juste a coter. Tu viens ?_ Indiqua le brun en pointant la devanture du doigts.

 _-Oui maître!_ Acquiesça un blond toujours aussi jovial.

 _-...Pourquoi moi...?_

Le cyborg suivi Saitama jusqu'à la seconde boutique, quelque peu piteuse, et son regard s'illumina en voyant les rangées de livres soigneusement triés par taille et registre, qui emplissaient chaque étagère de chaque rayon. Il ne se fit pas prié pour commencer à feuilleter le premier qui lui tomba sous la main mais afficha bien vite une mine déçue, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucune image à l'intérieur.

Le brun sourit, amusé, et s'approcha de Genos en tapotant sa tête pour le réconforter.

 _-ah, ne t'inquiète pas... Je t'ai promis de t'apprendre a lire. On peut même commencer ce soir si ça te dit?_

 _-Lire ?_

 _-Oui. Tu vois ces caractères ?_ Dit-il en indiquant le livre. Ils racontent une histoire. _Il faut juste apprendre a les déchiffrés..._ Il se gratta le crâne, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas encore expliqué quelque chose d'aussi fondamental au cyborg, alors que ce dernier avait presque toujours la tête sur son épaule quand il lisait un manga. _Je me rends compte a quel point je suis nul comme professeur..._

Le blond continua a fureté entres les rayons pendant que Saitama attrapait quelques manuels et bouquins d'apprentissage dans différentes étagères.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Genos s'arrêter devant un livre et rester a le regarder fixement pendant un long moment.  
Sans même se poser de question, il attrapa ce qui semblait être un conte pour enfants et l'ajouta a la pile qui encombrait ses bras avant d'aller payer le tout.

Quand ils sortirent, le Cyborg tenait entre ses mains le tout petit livre pour enfant, dont la couverture au dessin approximatif d'un petit bonhomme a moitié robot, capté toute son attention.

 _-Tu l'as reconnu peut être ?_ Demanda Saitama en voyant que le blond s'était arrêter pour regarder encore l'ouvrage. Ce dernier leva un regard brumeux vers lui, comme s'il essayé de se rappeler un souvenir beaucoup trop lointain. _Aller, on bouge! Plus vite, on seras rentré. plus vite, on pourra le lire. Et puis, tu voulais voir Sumomo ?_

Genos sortit alors de sa léthargie et se dépêcha de suivre le plus âgé.


	6. La ville déserte

**Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre :( alors que l'idée était là, l'inspi elle, ne venait pas. Il est fort possible qu'il y est quelques incohérences au niveaux des dialogues, j'ai remarquer que ça m'arrive souvent a force de raccourcir mes textes pour leurs donner plus d'entrain :p Avec celui çi, on peux dire que l'histoire commence a commencé xD je vais pouvoir prendre un malin plaisir a transformer peu a peu les personnages :3 Merci a ceux qui lisent et bonne année :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

 **La ville déserte**

Dans une rue animée de bruits de conversations, de klaxons et de moteurs vrombissant, Saitama sonna a la porte d'un bâtiment étroit coincé entre des immeubles d'entreprises.

 **-J'espère qu'il est là...** Le brun avait a peine fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette massive a la voix portante.

 **-C'est pour quoi ?... Oh, bonjour l'assassin.** Salua King en vrillant le cyborg d'un regard accusateur.

 **-... Ahem... Je pense que tu lui dois des excuses, Genos...** Commença le brun en attrapant le " _criminel_ " par l'épaule pour l'amener devant le gigantesque blond a la cicatrice.

 **-Excuse?**

 **-Oui. Dis pardon.**

 **-Oui, maître...Pardon !**

 **-Pas a moi...**

 **-Genos ?**

 **-A King, lui là.** Indiqua le brun, commençant a perdre patience.

 **-Ge...nos...?**

 **-Ça s'appel la politesse, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Tu dois des excuses a King pour avoir casser Sumomo.** Tenta-il de lui expliquer.

 **-Excuse a Sumomo.**

 **-Euh, non. Enfin si, aussi... Je sais plus...**

L'échange entre la machine et son possesseur continua, pendant que King observait la scène avec ennuie.

Il finit par rentré chez lui en laissant sa porte ouverte et allât leurs chercher a boire. Les deux intrus s'invitèrent dix bonne minutes plus tard, Saitama encore en pleine explication du qu'est-ce-que/pourquoi la politesse et en débat sur le bon sens du fait de s'excuser au propriétaire et non a l'objet ayant subit un dommage.

 **-Tu t'amuse bien on dirais.** Fit remarqué le maître des lieux.

 **-Tssss...tu peux pas savoir a quel point.** La réponse arracha un rire moqueur a l'otaku.

 **-Et pour Child Emperor? Il m'a dit que des photos "mystérieuses" lui avaient été envoyer et qu'il comptait te téléphoner demain.**

 **-Ah?! Il as déjà trouver quelque chose?!**

 **-A toi de me le dire. Il est rester assez évasif.**

 **-j'en sais pas plus...En tout cas il m'as déjà bien aider a comprendre comment Genos fonctionne.**

Pendant que les deux adultes discutaient, Le blond, tout émerveillé par la décoration de la petite pièce a vivre, se mit a regardé chaque dvd, jeu, console, peluche, figurine et manga qui étaient exposés tels des trophées .

 **-Noooooon!** Cria King en voyant le cyborg s'approcher de sa waifu-oreiller. **Pas touche!**

 **-Du calme, il va pas la casser...** S'offusqua Saitama en voyons l'androïde reposer le coussin d'un air qui rappeler celui d'un enfant que l'on viens de gronder.

 **-A d'autre...**

 **-mpfff... Et ton ordi perso de poche, alors ?**

 **-Très bien, j'ai cru que tu le demanderais jamais.** Il se leva et partit chercher quelque chose dans une pièce plus petite et tamisé qui semblait être sa chambre. Revenant avec le robot qu'il porta délicatement entres ses grandes mains. **Je la laisse brancher plus longtemps, depuis l'incident elle ne tiens plus très bien la charge, mais il parait que ça va revenir. Child Emperor m'a brillamment conseiller, puisque il a eut le même soucis avec tout les ordis qu'il a connecté a ton "Genos".** Le petit robot s'alluma calmement une fois poser sur la table du salon et salua King a la façon moe qu'il avait dû lui-même programmer. _**~Nyalut!** _Saitama ne releva pas le fétichisme évident de la chose et préféra regarder avec désintérêt le cyborg qui arriva a une vitesse folle dans un " **EXCUSES SUMOMO!** "

 **-C'est toi qui t'excuse, Genos. Dis, "Excuse-moi"**. Le corrigea le brun d'une voie lasse.

 **-Excuse-moi!** Dit tout de suite le blond.

 **-Ce n'est-pas grave.** Répondit Sumomo de sa petite voix mécanique.

 **-Ma petite Sumomo est tellement mignonne**. S'étrangla d'émotion, le gameur.

 **-Si tu le dis...**

La conversation fini par dériver sur le dernier shonen qu'ils avaient lu, puis sur le fameux jeux vidéo dont King lui parlait déjà depuis un bon mois, après quoi ils finirent par y jouer, créant une cacophonie de protestations tonitruante de la part du brun qui n'arrivait pas a battre son ami et du robot qui l'encouragé. Mais l'heure rappela bientôt Saitama a l'ordre. Le dernier tram allait bientôt partir sans lui. Il s'en alla donc, en promettant une revanche prochaine.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un calme fort bienvenu, Genos étant trop occuper a regarder la couverture du petit livre que le brun lui avait offert.

Ce dernier fini par attraper le bouquin d'entre les mains de l'androïde pour lire le résumer qui tenait en une phrase : "Dans cette ville, tout le monde était seul."

 **-Ça n'a pas l'air bien joyeux...** Jugea-t'il dans un long bâillement.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez eux. Propre et dans leurs pyjamas, n'attendant que de se mettre enfin a table.

Des cup-noodles feraient l'affaires pour ce soir, mais pour l'instant il fallait branché Genos qui avait présentement la face écrasé contre la table basse du salon, ne tenant plus debout.

Il ne l'avait pas encore fait depuis les explications du gamins surdoué sur la façon de prendre soin de la machine et ne croyait pas qu'il savait réellement comment s'y prendre. Mais tout devait s'apprendre... Car bien que la nourriture puise lui servir d'alimentation, l'électricité était tout de même plus puissante et les heures de batterie de la machine simplement nourrit était tout de même impressionnante, alors le résultat d'une charge complète sous secteur devrait être particulièrement rentable. C'est en tout cas l'idée qui poussa Saitama a tenté de le coup. Il s'assit donc a coté du cyborg et essaya maladroitement d'ouvrir une de ses oreilles de chat en métal doré qui se confondaient dans ses épis blond, ayant peur de la casser.

 **-Genos...** Dit faiblement le robot en tournant un peu la tête pour lui facilité la tache.

 **-Merci. Tu me dis si je te fais mal...**

 **-Mal...?**

 **-Ah, reflexe. C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas ressentir la douleur... C'est génial.** Il sourit comme un idiot en réussissant a ouvrir le compartiment. **AH-AH! Vive** **moi!** Se félicita-t'il

 **-Vive moi!** S'enthousiasma l'androïde.

 **-Ahah, c'est moi qui ai réussi. Pas toi, Genos.** Il sourit encore en sortant les câbles et les branchant un peu plus loin. **Ce soir c'est cour de Français.** A peine branché, le blond se redressa et ouvrit de grand yeux luminescent. **Bon au moins, ça marche. Aller, a table !** Saitama alla chercher et déposa les cup-Noddles sur la table basse en s'asseyant a coté du robot et alluma la télé.

 **-...Bonne appétit.**

 **-... Umh ?** S'étonna le brun. **Tu apprends vite, dis donc.** Lui dit-il en souriant, amuser. **Bonne appétit.**

 **\- Merci, maitre**.

Il finirent leurs repas devant un épisode de Anpanman avant que le Cyborg ne se tourne vers la porte de l'appartement devant laquelle étaient abandonnés les achats du jour.

Discrètement, il s'en rapprocha et attrapa le petit livre qui l'avait obnubilé tout l'après-midi.

Saitama le remarqua du coin de l'œil et le lui retira rapidement des mains avec un grand sourire.

 **-Aller, approche.** Dit-il en le tirant vers lui. **C'est une BD... Bah, c'est bon pour commencer a lire, il n'y as pas beaucoup de textes et en plus ils sont simples.** Conclu-t'il en feuilletant pendant que Genos se plaçait de façon a pouvoir voir par dessus son épaule comme a son habitude.

Le brun commença alors sa lecture en regardant les dessins du petit personnage a demi robot qui se baladé dans une ville déserte, la nuit.

 **"La ville déserte.**

 **Dans cette ville... Il n'y avait personne.**

 **Il y avait des maisons, et on voyait de la lumière aux fenêtres...**

 **Mais personne dans ces rues... J'ai regardé dans une maison par une des fenêtres...**

 **Il y avait quelqu'un, mais...**

 **Cette chose avec lui...**

 **J'ai regardé dans une autre maison, Il y en avait un ici aussi...**

 **Cette ville était comme les autres villes...**

 **Comme ils étaient bien avec ces choses... Comme ils semblaient plus heureux qu'avec d'autres personnes... Plus personne ne voulait sortir ! Cette ville est déserte !"**

Saitama s'interrompit en voyant une lumière vive et se retourna rapidement vers le robot.

Celui-çi avait le corps entier qui brillé comme le jour où il l'avait démarré et commençait a décoller du planché.

Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'envole trop loin et la machine perdit son éclat et retomba a terre instantanément.

 **-... Dis-donc, ça t'arrive souvent ça ? C'est la charge ?**

 **-...Genos ?**

Lui répondit le cyborg en le regardant innocemment.


End file.
